


Origins of the Sun and Night

by bgn846



Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto Argentum, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistaken Identity, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto and Noct are exploring their new relationship together when things take an interesting turn.  First introductions are made and a new future might be dawning.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A/B/O AU Omega Ignis, Alpha Gladio & Noct, and Beta Prompto [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138970
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Origins of the Sun and Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble, sure, I'm capable of that... not. Anywho I hope you enjoy some cute young love. :) 
> 
> Noct and Prom are 18 and Ignis is 20, Gladio is 21.

“Seriously Prom, don’t do that, I’m gonna have to take another shower,” Noct whined.

“Come on I’m just resting my head on your shoulder!” Prompto lamented.

“Yeah, and I already told you Gladio has a really, really good sense of smell for an alpha, he’ll know I was hanging out with someone new.”

“Sooooo, he’s just your shield, what does it matter to him. It’s not like you’re in a pack together or something.”

“He will ask me eighty billion questions, that’s why I don’t want him to know,” Noct sighed.

“Oh, sorry,” Prompto mumbled clearly upset by the thought as he pulled away and stared at the floor.

Noct could tell that he’d hurt Prompto’s feelings. Thinking fast he tried to come up with another answer that wouldn’t sound so rude. “It’s not that I don’t want you to meet Gladio or Ignis for that matter, it’s just that I don’t want anything to ruin what we have. Ya know?” Noct paused and waited to see if he had Prompto’s full attention.

“I guess I understand, but won’t I have to meet them eventually?”

“I suppose, but for now I want to have you all to myself,” Noct smiled as he reached out and squeezed Prompto’s knee. 

“Don’t they already know about me though? I had to go through that background check and everything,” Prompto huffed.

“Um, well, I actually asked the Marshal to do your check instead of Ignis. I made him swear not to say anything, so long as you passed.”

“Oh em gee, you’re keeping secrets from Gladio and Ignis, this is getting exciting!”

“I really like you, Prom, I don’t want to mess this up,” admitted Noct. He knew he needed to speak his mind soon, Prompto might meet another alpha and then his chance would be gone. Finding a mate and starting a pack of his own had seemed like such a stupid topic before he’d befriended Prompto. Now it was all his hormone-addled, teenage brain could think of. Being an alpha sucked sometimes.

“I like you too buddy, don’t worry about all this stuff. Let’s just have fun with it okay?”

Noct did manage to have fun with his beta for almost six months until _it_ happened. Gladio and Ignis officially met Prompto and Noct’s world changed forever.

\--

* * *

Prompto was nervous, only because he hadn’t told Noct that he was coming. He doubted the prince would see him in the crowd of people, but it made him fidgety none the less. Thankful that he was a beta and usually not pestered, Prompto made his way along the wall towards the front of the lobby.

Not willing to ever admit it, Prompto secretly liked it when Noct dressed up in his formal attire. They’d been sorta dating for almost three months and Prompto was learning how to ask for things he desired. It wasn’t something he’d grown up doing, so having an alpha, a prince no less, wanting to do things for you was odd at times.

Finding a spot near some other betas Prompto waited for Noct to take the makeshift stage. His friend was supposed to be cutting the ribbon for a new multi-building housing project that had finished. Sure, it was boring but Prompto didn’t care, he wanted to support Noct no matter what.

However, when Noct walked out some people in the crowd started booing. Great, that was the last thing Noct needed right now. People needed to leave him alone. Torn between looking to the stage and trying to find the people making a ruckus, Prompto missed an important detail. Gladio, Noct’s bodyguard had taken the stage as well, but he was dressed in standard crownsguard fatigues. 

Glancing back up to see if Noct was still going to speak, Prompto merely saw what he always called Noct’s babysitting crew in attendance. Paying no mind to what they looked like he focused on his friend. That is when he heard it, someone yelling about ‘tearing it all down’ and ‘to hell with the monarchy’. Shit, that wasn’t something you wanted to hear while standing shoulder to shoulder crammed in a small space. The lobby, though grand, could only hold a few hundred people at most. The confines of the space meant any kind of commotion would lead to a rush of people trying to leave. 

Hoping security would remove the angry people without incident, Prompto worked to stay calm. He wasn’t rewarded with that outcome, instead, a fight broke out. People began screaming and pushing against him to get away. Unable to hear anything aside from the panicked cries of those nearby Prompto worked to stay upright. Falling over meant he’d surely get stepped on. 

Checking the stage quickly, Prompto couldn’t see Noct anywhere. Giving up on his chance to see his friend again he moved with the crowd toward what he prayed was the exit. That is when he saw him, a tall angry looking guy, probably an alpha, moving against the flow of people. Determined dark eyes unmistakably locked with his own, for a moment Prompto couldn’t breathe.

There was no way this guy could reach him, the crowd was too heavy. Ducking down slightly Prompto made an attempt to weave sideways. Given the number of people and general chaos, this was no easy task. Spying a side security door, he pushed through the throngs of people in hopes it would be unlocked. If he could make it out another way, this scary dude wouldn’t be able to catch him. 

Not stopping to think about why the guy even had his sights set on him, Prompto forced his way over to the door. Surprised when the knob gave way he nearly fell through when it opened. Other people followed behind him and soon a steady stream of spectators was pushing him forward. The corridor beyond was narrow but it had an exit sign at the other end. Risking a glance behind, Prompto nearly shouted when he saw the same dark eyes boring a hole in his skull. The guy was only a few yards away!

Breaking out into a full-on run, Prompto barreled towards the exit door and threw himself out onto the street. Not even taking a moment to get his bearings, Prompto kept on running. He had to get away. The sidewalk he was running along bordered the building and was free of people. However, he realized too late that there was a tall chain-link fence between him and the parking lot beyond. Forced to run on ahead, Prompto tried not to get distracted by what were surely heavy footfalls behind him.

His lungs were burning and he was about to try and jump the fence when someone called his name. Momentarily caught off guard he slowed slightly and scanned the area in front of him. When his name was shouted again, Prompto finally figured out that it was someone from behind. Looking over his shoulder he saw the guy still chasing him but his expression had changed. No longer angry looking, the dude seemed upset.

Of course, the astrals had it out for Prompto because when he turned back around he tripped. The stupid sidewalk had turned to avoid a tree and he ran straight into the immovable concrete curb. A sharp pain erupted from his big toe and caused his mind to go blank. Falling to the ground in a heap he cried out in pain. All prior desperation was forgotten as he writhed on the grass holding his foot. 

“Hey, whoa calm down there, you’re okay, calm down,” The guy who’d been chasing him cooed as he kneeled in the grass a few feet away.

“What – do you want?” Prompto managed as he tried to keep from crying.

“I was tryin’ to get you to come with me, so I co--.”

“No! I don’t wanna – I’m not going with you anywhere!” Prompto all but screamed as he sat up.

“No, no, no it’s nothing sinister, I’m Noct’s shield, Gladio --.”

When the guy dropped his name, Prompto’s ears started ringing. All he could do was stare helplessly at the man in front of him. Why was he so stupid sometimes? Gladio was wearing a crownsguard uniform, after all, it would make sense he wasn’t some random weirdo. Coming to his senses Prompto attempted to pick up on what was Gladio was saying.

“—only wanted to get you outta there and in a safer place. Noct said he saw you and had me go try and get you.” Gladio finished not even aware that Prompto had spaced out halfway through the conversation. “So like I said, you’re okay, you’re safe.”

“I think I broke my toe,” Prompto whimpered in response since his brain had turned to mush. 

“I’ve got my field medic certification, can I take a look?” Gladio asked kindly as he inched closer on the grass.

Nodding Prompto looked away as Gladio worked to get his shoe off. Even with him being careful it still hurt. Hissing in pain Prompto put his hand up over his mouth to keep quiet. That’s when he noticed the pain diminishing slightly. What was going on? Taking a deep breath caused his mind to relax even further. “Wha’s goin’ on?” he asked before falling backward in the grass again.

“Tryin’ to help with my pheromones, tell me to stop if it’s bothering you.”

“Feel’s good,” Prompto hummed.

Staring up into the tree canopy Prompto spaced out as Gladio poked and prodded his foot. The pain from before was gone and exhaustion was slipping into to fill the void. The sound of glass breaking caused him to look up and over at his foot. The cool rush of something numb and tingly was rushing through his system. Blinking in surprise, Prompto tried to figure out what had happened. The pain was gone and by all accounts, his foot seemed perfectly normal. Not even a bruise in sight.

“What did you do to me?” he asked in awe.

“Used a potion, figured Noct would be upset if I took you back inside with a broken toe.”

“Oh, that’s cool, I’ve never used one before,” Prompto whispered as he put his sock and shoe back on.

“Really? I figured since you hang out with princess all the time these days that he’d let you use one,” Gladio teased.

Shaking his head no, Prompto forgot about the fact that Gladio shouldn’t even know about him, let alone that he’d been hanging out with Noct. “We’ve never had a reason to use one, we just hang out and play video games and do homework.”

“Nothin’ else?” Gladio asked with a devilish grin. “Sure looks like a hickey you’re tryin’ to hide under that collar.”

Prompto felt his face heat up in lieu of an answer. “It’s not like that, exactly.”

“I’m not upset by it blondie, don’t stress out. I’m only teasing. Come on let’s go find Noct, he’s probably driving Iggy mad trying to come out here and look for himself.”

After a minute Prompto felt strong enough to get up and follow Gladio back towards the building. The adrenaline rush was long gone and Prompto felt a little light-headed. Accidentally bumping shoulders with Gladio caused the man to look over in alarm.

“Hey, you okay? You’re looking a little pale.”

“M’good, just tired, I got caught in a mob, chased by an alpha, and broke my toe.”

Gladio simply barked out a laugh and reached out to ruffle his hair. “You can cuddle with Noct once we get inside; just let me know if you feel faint.”

Groaning at the sheer embarrassment of it all, Prompto dutifully followed Gladio back into the building. They passed several other guards along the way, each time Gladio would put an arm around his shoulders and usher him through first. It seemed to be enough to signal to the others that he was meant to be there.

Finally, when they’d reached what was most likely a suite of administrative offices, Prompto heard Noct call his name. The prince appeared seemingly from nowhere and rushed over. “What took you so long?!” he demanded looking mostly at Gladio but sparing a few worried glances in his direction.

“Blondie here can run real fast, not sure you’d know anything about that, ‘Mr. I cheat by warping’, Gladio chuckled.

“I can run plenty fast!” Noct defended as he wavered in place.

Prompto wanted to hug Noct so bad but it appeared as if he’d have to wait, Noct wasn’t moving to initiate the action. Not wanting to get the prince in trouble Prompto stood and smiled instead.

“Go on, don’t wait on my account,” Gladio urged suddenly as he pushed Prompto forward. “You both need a hug from the looks of it.”

Turning to look at Gladio, Prompto almost didn’t believe what he was hearing. “It’s okay?”

“Sure, gives me an excuse to dote on Iggy while you two are distracted.”

Noct’s arms were around him barely a second later. “I was so worried about you, are you alright?”

Nuzzling into Noct’s neck, Prompto took a deep breath. The alpha’s scent mixed with Gladio’s scent helped to further calm him down. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Noct hugged him tighter and began rubbing his back, “Why do you look so frazzled?”

“I didn’t recognize Gladio when he came to get me,” Prompto muttered softly, he knew Noct felt bad when he tensed briefly. 

“Sorry about that, I guess I should have introduced you earlier, huh?”

“It worked out, he’s nice.”

“Come on, we’re leaving and I’m taking you back to my place to chill out.”

Prompto had no time to protest when Noct stepped back and grabbed his hand, pulling them towards another set of doors.

“Specs, I want to leave, can we go yet?” Noct whined loudly. Before he’d taken another breath to continue another man appeared followed closely by Gladio.

“Yes, I do believe the exit has been cleared and our car is waiting. Shall we?” The man, Specs, indicated with a sweep of his gloved hand. 

Distracted for a moment, Prompto felt himself staring. Licking his lips he managed to utter a shaky hello. The man in question arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him and smiled. 

“You must be Prompto, my name is Ignis Scientia, and I’m Noctis’ royal advisor.”

“Hi,” was all Prompto could manage to say again. Ignis was gorgeous. “Um—nice to meet you,” he tacked on for good measure.

“Noct, buddy,” Prompto hissed under his breath. “Why didn’t you tell me Ignis was an alpha too?”

“Wha? Ignis isn’t an alpha, what are you going on about? He’s with Gladio, they’re bonded.” Noct offered like it was obvious as he waved his arm around. “See how they look at each other, it’s so gross.”

“Wait, wait, you’re telling me Ignis is a beta like me?” Prompto asked hopeful. Getting to meet another beta sounded really nice. Noct was really his only true friend and having another person in their small circle was promising.

“No, I’m an omega,” Ignis cut in with a charming smile. Turning to look at Noct he continued. “I like your friend already highness, anyone that mistakes me for an alpha is a keeper.”

“Ahhhh, wait, what are you talking about? We’re not um – well we are but like you’re not supposed to know about it.” Noct lamented.

“Highness, Gladio sniffed out your new friend months ago, we were simply waiting for you to tell us all the juicy details. However, it seems I don’t have to wait for _you_ to spill the beans, I can ask the source.” Ignis offered as he held out a hand to usher them all out to the car.

The car ride was a bit of a blur, Noct had pulled him close and they sat holding hands for the whole trip, much like Gladio and Ignis across from them. Having never ridden in a limo before Prompto was slightly overwhelmed by the whole thing. Soon enough the rocking of the car and Noct’s warmth lulled him to sleep. 

A gentle touch to his arm woke Prompto sometime later. Opening his eyes he saw Gladio kneeling down and smiling at him.

“We kinda want to send the driver home, wanna come inside?” he asked softly.

Looking around Prompto noticed that Noct had passed out as well, no wonder Gladio was trying to rouse him. “Sure thing big guy,” he offered without thinking. Pausing briefly with a panicked look, Prompto waited to see how Gladio would take the nickname.

“Big guy huh? I could get used to that.”

Blushing furiously Prompto ducked his head and scooted forward to move near the already open door. “What about Noct?”

“I got princess don’t worry.”

Watching the crown prince get carried around like a doll was very trippy. Gladio looked like he’d done this move a thousand times; Ignis barely batted an eyelash. Once they were upstairs and Noct had been safely deposited on the sofa, Ignis started his round of questions. Thankfully, they were all friendly in nature and easy to answer. It seemed that Gladio and Ignis already knew quite a bit about him, maybe that background check hadn’t stayed as under wraps as Noct initially thought.

“So um, what’s next?” Prompto asked once Ignis had finished.

“You finish school and continue to support Noct as his friend and whatever else you see fit to add in the future.”

Prompto felt his face flush, he knew what Ignis was alluding to but they’d not gotten there yet. Kissing and several heavy petting sessions were all that had occurred between them so far. “So, does that mean I’d be allowed to like, um, officially be with Noct? I mean if he wants me.” Prompto added in a rush.

“Certainly, there are no rules against the prince taking a mate of non-royal blood,” Ignis replied.

“What about that princess, the one from Tenebrae, isn’t she supposed to bond with Noct?” The question had flitted around in Prompto’s mind for months but he’d been too scared to ask Noct. Ignis on the other hand was easy to talk with and gave straightforward answers.

“Lady Lunafreya, I believe, has already found a mate if I am to understand correctly.”

“Yeah, she and Ulric are busy tryin’ to make babies,” Gladio commented with a toothy grin. Ignis simply rolled his eyes and reached out to thwack the shield in the arm. “What? It’s true, they’re really cute together.” Gladio defended.

“Yes, well there you have the answer, is there anything else you wish to know?”

Sitting and thinking, Prompto couldn’t think of anything else. He was allowed to be with Noct if the prince wanted him. Until a small thought wheedled its way into his psyche, “Uh, if we um, you know become a bonded pair, do you think Noct will have to find an omega in addition to me?”

Ignis tilted his head in thought and hummed quietly. “I’d not considered that, do you ask specifically for the reason of producing an heir?”

Nodding, Prompto waited to see what Ignis would say. He wasn’t _not_ open to the idea of being in a pack with Noct, but it would depend on who the other person was.

“At this time I don’t believe Regis will force his son to do anything he’s not comfortable with, including furthering the line of the Luci.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide, “Doesn’t that mean the crystal won’t work anymore?”

“There is that risk, but I would think Lady Lunafreya in her position as oracle would be able to supply a suitable solution via the gods.”

“Oh, that’s really heavy.”

“Heavy indeed, but not something you, yourself, need to worry about. Being a beta male you cannot bear children anyway.”

“What about you?” Prompto blurted. “Can you have kids?”

Ignis nodded and smiled, “Yes, I can, though I’d have to plan ahead to stop taking birth control.”

Grinning at the idea Prompto turned his attentions to Noct, the guy needed to wake up already. “Hey! Sleepyhead wake up! Ignis wants to have a baby!”

Noct shot up off the sofa and nearly fell over the coffee table, “What? Who’s having a baby?”

Gladio was snorting with laughter at the sight; Ignis was even laughing at their prince. “I said we should have a baby.”

“Oh my sweet astrals, I thought you said Ignis was having one,” Noct sighed as he flopped back down on the couch. “Can we not talk about kids until like another six years have passed? I’m not ready for that kind of commitment.” 

“Sure thing buddy,” Prompto offered as he winked across the room at Ignis. The advisor merely smirked at the display. At least the omega found it amusing, they could both pick on Noct, this was going to be fun.

“Hey Noct, why have you never shown Prompto how to use a potion before?” Gladio cut in curiously as they all relaxed.

“I never needed to why? What kinda question is that?”

“Just wondering, cause when I used one on him earlier, he was kinda in awe.”

Noct straightened up again and glared at Gladio, “What did you do to my beta?”

“Nothing princess, he stubbed his toe so hard he broke it.”

The prince looked stricken at hearing what had occurred, Prompto would have normally been worried about making him feel better, but he was stuck on what Noct had called him. His beta. “Did you mean it?” Prompto asked softly, “Am I yours?”

“Huh?” Noct sputtered as he reached out to grab Prompto’s arm. “Yeah, of course, you’re my beta, I love you.”

Whatever else Noct had to say on the matter was drown out when Prompto surged forward and tackled him for a kiss. “I’ll make – you – so happy!” He said in between kisses.

“You always make me happy!” said Noct as he pulled him down for another round of kisses.

Prompto wasn’t sure but he thought he heard Ignis and Gladio offering their goodbyes as they made out on the couch. He was pretty sure they’d be having another heavy discussion soon about what it was like to really date the crown prince. In all honesty, Prompto was looking forward to this new chapter in his life. Good things were coming and he could hardly wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
